Accidentally In Love
by Mina Carlisle
Summary: A cute little song fic about Draco falling in love with Hermione. It's short but cute. The song is Accidentally in Love by the Counting Crows and it just fit. R&R, DMHG


Lady Meriadoc's Notes- I'd like to welcome you to Lady Meriadoc's One- shot Story Theater! This one actually came from an idea about Draco Malfoy. I must say I'm not a shipper for a certain –ship as I tend not to be biased. But I had to do this song fic because it was too cute when the idea came to mind. I hope you like it! I might actually go on with this depending on the outcome of reviewers, but it will always be able to stand alone! So, read and review!  
  
Disclaimer- J.K. Rowling owns Draco and Hermione and the Counting Crows and the Shrek people own the song, Accidentally in Love. I own nothing but the idea and a bag of M&Ms.  
  
Accidentally in Love  
  
It was early and Draco Malfoy found himself awake and staring up at the ceiling of the Slytherin boy's dormitory. He was thinking, as he often did since his father's arrest, about a certain girl. He did not know why he felt this way about her, but in some ways he had her to thank for the weight that had just been lifted off his shoulders.  
  
So she said, "What's the problem baby?"  
  
What's the problem, I don't know  
Well, maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it.  
  
He sat up and ruffled his blonde hair. Ever since his father had gotten caught, he had relaxed and his nastiness melted away. It was all because of her and he could not stop thinking about her. Even though they were sworn enemies, in all the stories, sometimes enemies fell in love, right? He pulled off his pajamas and slipped into the shower to wash away the dirt and grime and...hatefulness that had accumulated over the days and years.  
  
How much longer will it take to cure this?  
Just to cure it because I can't ignore it if its love (love)  
Makes me want to turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love.  
  
Draco stared at himself in the bathroom mirror and ruffled his wet hair into a messy style. He pulled on a black tee shirt and jeans and turned back to look at his reflection. He was trying hard, because he wanted her to believe that he had changed because his father was not pressuring him to be a horrible person. He never wanted to be mean to her, but his father would not let it go. He smiled and let out a sigh, here it goes, and he was going to try his best to win her over.  
  
Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love  
  
He dug his bouquet of flowers out of his trunk and frowned. They had all wilted except for one, solitary white daisy. He plucked it from the mass of dead flowers and gave a half hearted smile. He at least was attempting the classic romantic gesture of giving a girl flowers, or in his case, giving the girl a flower. He tucked it in his back pocket and slipped past the growing crowd in the Slytherin common room. He wanted it to be a secret and never did he want anyone else to know. At least, not yet, when she said yes, then he would not care if everyone in the world knew. And he knew just where she would be.  
  
So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love.  
  
Draco found Hermione alone by the lake. Her head was buried in a book as she dabbled her feet in the cold water. He could see the tears that drenched her cheeks and neither Potter nor Weasley were around. Right, he thought, they were both hurt in the battle last night. 'Hermione?' he said softly and she looked up.  
  
'What is it, Malfoy?'  
  
Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's not escaping your love.  
  
Draco bit his lower lip and pulled the daisy out of his pocket and held it out to her as he sat down. 'I wanted to apologize for how mean I was to you and...Harry and Ron.' He said as she took the daisy and smelt it. 'Would there be any chance that you would ever forgive me?' he asked.  
  
'Yes, since you've finally be so straight forward about it.' Hermione said, 'thank you for the flower that was kind of you to do.' She smiled and allowed him to sit next to her.  
  
'Hermione, there's something else.'  
  
These lines of lightening  
Mean we're never alone  
Never alone, no, no  
Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
  
Hermione scooted closer to Draco as he sat in his spot, frozen like a statue. 'What is it Draco?' She said. Inside he exploded with glee; she actually used his first name, not his last.  
  
Come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my love  
  
'I love you, Hermione.'  
  
Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
  
Hermione jumped up and Draco did too. But she did not do what he expected her to do. Instead of running away like he had thought she would, she moved closer and stepped into his open arms.  
  
We were once  
Upon a time in love.  
We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love.  
  
He kissed her and surprisingly, she kissed back. It was a long kiss before the rain started to pour and the two were soaked. The pulled away with a laugh and their heads touched. 'I had no idea.' Hermione whispered, 'but what I did to your father?'  
  
'It doesn't matter.' He said, tucking her wet curls behind her ear and kissing her again. 'I'm glad you helped with that, I love you more for it.'  
  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
  
'What made you change?' Hermione said as they broke apart from their second kiss and she stared up into his love filled blue eyes.  
  
'You did. You changed me, Hermione.' Draco said.  
  
Accidentally  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentally  
Accidentally  
  
'I changed you?' Hermione said as if it was a question. 'I thought you were unchangeable?'  
  
'Does ice melt in the heat?' Draco said. 'I melted just like that ice does. I was the ice and you were the heat.'  
  
Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
Love...I'm in love.  
  
Draco smiled and scooped Hermione into his arms and held her there. Her arms clasped around his neck and she smiled. He smiled too as he spun her in circles. She giggled and he laughed. They loved each other, it was obvious and he did not care if the whole world knew. He did not care that his father would have disapproved. He did not care that she was a Muggleborn. He loved her and that was all that mattered to him. Because ice does melt in heat... and she was his heat.  
  
FIN  
  
Lady Meriadoc's Notes- love it, hate it, confused? I think it's cute. It might not be my best work, considering I don't ship often and if I do, it's usually Hermione/Ron or some other creation. This is my first attempt at Draco/Hermione, does it suck? Is anyone throwing cabbages yet? I know this isn't my best piece, but can't you give it cute points? R&R! 


End file.
